Le vent de la justice
by Teti-Sama
Summary: Yasuo et Riven se sont rencontré au cours de leur exil respectif, depuis ils font route ensemble. Un jour le vent du destin poussa Yasuo dans les bras de sa mère patrie : seul endroit où il pourrait se laver de ses péchés.
**Le vent de la justice**

Un filet d'air frais cinglait l'air d'Ionia. L'hiver arrivait et les habitants se dépêchaient de finir leurs affaires avant que la nuit ne tombe. Tapis dans une ruelle sombre, un homme attendait que les ténèbres s'abattent sur la capitale. Ramenés en queue de cheval, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les reins, son regard aiguisé et son oreille avertie étaient aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit. Ses muscles étaient tendus et son visage crasseux et vieillis. Placardé aux quatre coins de la cité, on pouvait voir son portrait avec une promesse de récompense pour celui qui ramènerait sa tête. Yasuo le traitre, l'assassin, le paria. Telle était sa honte, ainsi se nommait le vent qui le poussait loin de son ancienne vie. Pourtant ce soir, c'était la nécessité qui l'avait poussé à revenir chez lui alors qu'il s'était exilé pour trouver celui qui avait osé tuer l'ancien qu'il aurait dû protéger durant l'invasion noxienne. Certes il avait abandonné son poste pour prêter main forte aux siens, mais jamais il ne l'avait assassiné. Cette accusation l'avait poussé longtemps à la fuite et l'avait amené à tuer son propre frère qui était parvenu à le rattraper. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à l'homme qui l'avait fait tomber en disgrâce.

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur la capitale ionienne, Yasuo entreprit de se glisser furtivement entre les maisons, tentant d'échapper à la lumière des bougies qui ondulaient au travers des fenêtres éclairant légèrement la rue par endroit. Son attention fut bientôt attirée par un bruit qui provenait de derrière lui, il se jeta dans la première impasse à sa droite et se cacha derrière ce qui sembla être des caisses de poisson. La main sur la garde de son katana, il concentrait son énergie à l'affut de ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Il lâcha un léger grognement lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat. Vérifiant que la grande rue était toujours vide, il sortit de sa cachette pour se remettre en route vers son objectif avec la plus grande des précautions. Se laissant porter par le vent, il arriva rapidement devant un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche, la grande porte de marbre ne s'ouvrant que pour ceux qui s'en montraient digne. Les esprits éclairés d'Ionia les avaient faites imprégner de magie de sorte qu'elles puissent tester l'être même de ceux qui voulait y pénétrer. Ce qui expliquait partiellement la présence de la gravure au dessus de cette même porte :

 _Entre donc si tes épaules sont prêtes à supporter le poids du savoir_

Prêt à se repentir, Yasuo s'approcha de la grande porte et posa ses mains dessus ouvrant son être tout entier à l'analyse minutieuse à laquelle il devait être soumis. Il resta ainsi un long moment, son âme arrachée à son corps lui fit perdre toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin, un léger filet de vent lui glaça la nuque et il attendit que la magie rende son verdict. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il voulut retenter sa chance devant le refus manifeste de l'entité qui l'avait sondé, mais lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses mains sur le marbre glacé, la magie ne fit pas son œuvre. Comme si elle avait senti que c'était le même individu qui se présentait à elle une fois encore. Ses poings se refermèrent alors, blanchissant ses phalanges jusqu'à l'extrême. Comment pourrait-il accéder à l'information dont il avait besoin s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cette bibliothèque ? Il connaissait cet endroit, il y avait fait de nombreuses recherches du temps de sa formation spirituelle, jamais il ne lui avait refusé l'accès, mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente, il en avait conscience, mais il n'avait pas changé, alors pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? Gronda-t-il silencieusement.

-Ton désir de vengeance est probablement trop fort, » répondit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna sans même porter la main à son katana. Il connaissait assez cette voix pour ne plus avoir a se méfier lorsqu'il l'entendait. La femme qui se trouvait devant lui avait environ trente ans, sa chevelure argentée lui tombait sur les épaules, une grande cape à capuche vert turquoise recouvrait son armure et son visage. Elle ne portait visiblement aucune arme, mais elle savait parfaitement se défendre sans. Le regard de Yasuo s'adoucit alors qu'il essayait de deviner ses traits dans la pénombre. Il voyageait avec la noxienne depuis bientôt un an. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à fuir ensemble et ne se séparait plus. Cette nuit, il avait décidé de partir seul car quelque chose le tracassait depuis un certain temps et il voulait vérifier si ce qu'il pensait été juste ou non.

« Alors, on revient aux sources ?

-Mon désir de vengeance n'a rien changé en moi, dit-il fermement en ignorant la dernière remarque de la noxienne.

-Il faut croire que si, sinon tu y serais entré.

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer ! » La défia-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sérénité et de confiance. Elle n'avait plus rien à se reprocher, elle avait tiré un trait sur ses démons et savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait et qui elle était. Retirant son capuchon, elle posa ses mains sur les grandes portes de marbre et s'abandonna à leur magie purificatrice. Se laissant porter loin du monde présent, elle fut entourée d'une bulle de vent que Yasuo fixa avec intensité. Pour les Ioniens, le vent était un être à part entière possédant sa magie et sa volonté propre. Par son katana il avait gagné le droit de le maitriser pour ses techniques de combat, mais rien dans les archives ioniennes ne mentionnait un pareil comportement. Soudain le vent se dissipa et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Dans une révérence moqueuse, Riven l'invita à entrer. Alors qu'il lui passait devant sans même lui accorder un regard, elle lui dit :

« A tes côtés j'ai trouvé la paix, peut-être que si ton amour était plus fort que ton désir de vengeance alors les portes se seraient ouvertes pour toi.

-Je veux laver mon honneur, celui qui a tué l'Ancien le paiera de sa vie.

-Si tu n'avais pas déserté ton poste l'Ancien ne serait peut-être pas mort, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Yasuo la distança sans lui accorder plus d'égard et alla s'enfoncer dans les fin fond de la bibliothèque, il savait où chercher et il ne perdrait pas de temps.

Riven le regarda s'éloigner la boule au ventre. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait ce qu'il cherchait et elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il comprendrait. Lors de l'invasion de Ionia par Noxus, elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient assiégé, pillé et tué. Elle avait simulé sa mort car ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la justice, mais elle n'était pas étrangère au sang qui fut versé durant cette bataille. Et même si elle ne refuserait pas d'être jugée pour ses crimes, elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans se défendre.

Ne supportant pas l'attente, elle s'aventura dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du guerrier Ionien. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les étalages de parchemins. N'osant pas parler dans ce lieu chargé de magie, elle se fia à ses sens : elle suivit les froissements de parchemins qui raisonnaient dans le silence sacré de la bibliothèque. La résonance la fit se perdre et elle mit un certain temps avant de retrouver son chemin. Lorsqu'elle y parvint ce fut pour entendre le hurlement de Yasuo. Suivant le son de sa rage, elle finit par le rejoindre : ses yeux étaient animés d'une haine qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Yasuo ?

-C'était toi ! Gronda-t-il en tirant son katana. Depuis combien de temps as-tu compris ?! Depuis combien de temps te moques-tu de moi ?!

-Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi, se défendit-elle en reculant. Mais tu étais animé d'une telle soif de vengeance et je t'aime tellement que j'ai essayé de ne rien gâcher.

-Menteuse ! Traitresse ! Hurla-t-il.

-Par tous les dieux, cesse de hurler tu vas alerter toute la ville !

-Qu'ils viennent ! Ils pourront être témoins de mon repentir !

-Quel repentir ?! Gronda Riven. Tu as l'intention de te racheter en tuant ? C'est ça ta façon de voir les choses ?

-Et toi quelle est ta façon de voir les choses ?! L'Ancien ne représentait pas la moindre menace, mais tu l'as tué ! D'ailleurs où est cette arme du vent avec laquelle tu l'as tué ?!

-Elle est brisée ! Je l'ai brisée en même temps que j'ai renoncé à mon ancienne vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me tuer. Avec ou sans arme je me défendrai !

-Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer de tes mains pour sauver ta vie ?

-Pour sauver la mienne non, mais pour sauver celle de l'enfant que je porte oui. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre : la rage de Yasuo sembla s'estomper l'espace d'un temps, mais cela ne dura pas.

« Tu mens, ce n'est qu'une ruse !

-Penses ce que tu veux, mais je ne te ferai pas cadeau de ma vie ! Répliqua-t-elle en arrachant sa cape et empoignant l'arme brisée qu'elle avait dans le dos.

-Une armure ? Dit-il en l'observant. Ca ne te protégera pas de ma rage, pas plus que ta lame émoussée.

-Nous verrons. »

Yasuo se jeta sur elle, le katana en avant. Elle esquiva en sautant sur le côté et contrattaqua en se lançant sur lui par le côté, alors que sa lame allait s'abattre sur lui, un bouclier de vent se forma la repoussant violemment en arrière. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et leva son arme. Le vent l'enveloppa et il étira violemment son bras comme pour envoyer sa lame sur la jeune femme, mais ce ne fut pas l'arme qui s'envola mais une tornade qui la fit voler au travers de la bibliothèque, l'en expulsant. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever en se servant de son épée brisée, Yasuo s'avançait vers elle les yeux brulant de colère.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Gémit-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Je ne supporte pas la vue des traitres, gronda-t-il.

-Tu ne dois pas te supporter dans ce cas là, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

-Je ne suis pas un traitre ! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu es un apatride, tu as du sang sur les mains et des morts sur la conscience. Tu te crois différent de moi ? Tu crois valoir mieux que moi, mais tu es tout comme moi. Tu savais que tu n'étais pas coupable, il te suffisait de le prouver et pour cela tu n'as pas besoin de tuer.

-Et toi ? Tu avais besoin de tuer l'Ancien ?

-Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres, ce que toi tu n'as pas fait.

-Assez ! » Gronda-t-il en abatant son arme sur elle.

Elle roula sur le côté.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me défendre ! Reviens à la raison je t'en conjure !

-Je suis tout à fait raisonnable ! Fulmina-t-il.

-Puisque c'est ce que tu veux... »

La pierre sur son gantelet droit se mit à briller d'une lueur verdâtre, le vent se mit à souffler et à siffler tout autour d'elle. Une espèce d'aura sauvage l'entourait comme si elle n'était pas plus la même personne. L'arme en avant elle se jeta sur lui. Elle rencontra son katana et il s'en suivit un échange de coup tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Le combat commençait vraiment, et Yasuo sentait que son adversaire retenait ses coups, il sentait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme le vent et les émotions qui la guidaient. Dans la ville les vents s'agitaient : le combat entre les deux armes nées d'eux les avait réveillés et avec eux la ville semblait sortir de sa torpeur nocturne. Alors qu'ils se battaient, les gens sortaient de chez eux et on ne tarda pas à voir une foule s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Yasuo entendit murmurer : _« c'est le paria ! »_ , ce qui ne renforça que plus sa haine. Pourtant au milieu de ses gens, il distingua une silhouette qui ne lui était que trop familière et dont il ne pouvait ignorer la déception évidente. Soudain il s'éloigna de Riven et baissa son katana et laissa ses yeux glisser entre elle et le vieil homme. Mais par quoi était-il déçu ? Son regard passé fébrilement de la noxienne aux ioniens sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais Riven craignait qu'il ne reprenne le combat, quelque soit ce qui le faisait douter, il n'accepterait probablement pas de subir l'affront d'un abandon, quelque soit ce qui le faisait douter. En prévision d'un nouvel assaut elle se prépara. Elle se concentra sur sa lame, y projetant de l'énergie pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa forme initiale pendant un court instant, mais elle n'eut pas à achever son processus.

« Que fais-tu Yasuo ? N'as-tu donc pas honte de te donner en spectacle de la sorte ?

-Père... Murmura l'intéressé. J'ai retrouvé celle qui a pris la vie de l'Ancien lors de l'invasion Noxienne ! Clama-t-il.

-Certes, dit son père. Mais que fais-tu donc là ? Tu avais l'intention de la tuer ? Ta soif de vengeance t'a-t-elle donc fait oublier tout sens de l'honneur ?

-Mais je...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, range ton arme tu n'en as plus besoin. La vérité doit être libératrice, la vengeance n'est que le début d'un engrenage malsain. »

Yasuo regarda Riven droit dans les yeux. Toute trace de haine avait disparu, mais il gardait envers elle une rancœur qui la secouait. Il baissa son arme et elle en fit de même. Elle alla se présenter devant le vieillard, suivie de prêt par l'homme avec qui elle avait voyagé pendant plus d'un an. Elle s'agenouilla et lui présenta son arme.

« Je suis prête à me rendre et à répondre de mes actes devant la justice de votre état, dit-elle.

-Tu ne feras ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit ce dernier. Nous étions en guerre et on ne punit pas un soldat qui obéit à un ordre.

-Mais Yasuo doit être innocenté, il a été accusé à tord d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Et il le sera, » la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Le cœur allégé, Riven se releva et se tourna vers Yasuo pour s'excuser de lui avoir menti, mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers sa joue, une flèche provenant d'une tour de garde la transperça de part en part. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et son sang gicla sur son compagnon tandis qu'elle s'effondrait. Il la rattrapa pour lui éviter de heurter violemment le sol. Il tourna son visage vers lui mais elle s'était déjà éteinte. Un silence religieux s'abattit sur l'assemblée, pas un murmure ne se fit entendre. L'homme fixait la noxienne les yeux vides tout comme son âme. Les mains pleines de son sang, il abaissa ses paupières et ferma les yeux pour laisser couler une larme qui alla s'écraser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Au contact de sa peau, le corps de Riven disparu, l'enveloppant d'un vent dont il n'avait jamais senti les palpitations. Il se saisit de l'arme de la jeune femme et la remit à son père. Son honneur lavée, il s'en retourna et quitta la ville sans regarder en arrière, toujours entouré de ce vent dont il se sentait étrangement proche et qui l'isolait de la réalité.

A l'entrée de la ville, il planta son katana dans le sol et se mit à genoux. Repensant à la phrase qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grande bibliothèque, il comprit pourquoi les grandes portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes pour lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, il se fit la promesse solennelle de renoncer à toutes formes de vengeance, car c'était son désir de vengeance qui avait finalement tué la noxienne, même si elle n'était pas morte par sa lame. En cette nuit sombre, il se lancerait dans un nouvel exil, au cours duquel il tenterait de retrouver les valeurs qu'il avait perdu sur les routes durant toutes ses années. Comme pour lui répondre, le vent entoura sa lame semblant l'imprégner d'une nouvelle énergie tandis que dans son esprit résonnait l'ultime prière de Riven :

 _« Pardonne-moi... »_

\- FIN -

6


End file.
